


Haru's Ways

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Injured makoto, M/M, Nurse Haru, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru takes care of an injured Makoto with his odd ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of like a second part to my other fic called 'You're Doing Me a Frighten" (perfect title, eh?) but you don't have to read it to know what's going on.

Makoto stared at the door, anxiously waiting for his boyfriend who left the room to retrieve materials to treat his twisted ankle. He remained sitting on his lover's bed with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out as he waited.

After a little malfunction with a surprise scare gone wrong, Makoto had accidentally twisted his ankle and Haru had quickly accepted the invitation to take care of his boyfriend as it was partially his fault, and soon after, excused himself downstairs with that weird glint in his eyes that meant he had an idea. 

Haru was-in Rei's words-a bit  _ eccentric _ at times. 

“Haru?” Makoto called out for Haru, after what seemed like forever in waiting. 

Haru replied, sounding like he was headed up the stairs. “On my way.” Haru entered the room with a paper nurses hat resting on his head.

“What are you doing?” Makoto looked Haru up and down. The nurses hat was really well made and Haru had even added a red cross at the front of it. His boyfriend looked cute, to say the least. 

“You said I could be your nurse.” Haru placed a tray with ice, towels, and a bowl of soup onto the nightstand that was placed right next to Makoto. 

“First we have to elevate your foot.” Haru placed a pillow under Makoto's foot. “Then we have to ice it.” He placed a bag of ice on top of Makoto's ankle. “And now it's time to feed you.” 

“Feed m-” 

Makoto was cut off by a spoonful of soup being pushed into his mouth. After swallowing it and complimenting Haru on the taste, he begrudgingly pushed the next spoonful away with a soft chuckle. “Haru, you don't have to feed me soup. I am not sick.” 

“Shh, eat the soup.” Haru continued to feed Makoto until the bowl was completely finished. 

“Now you sleep.” Haru gently pushed Makoto down so he was no longer sitting with his back on the headboard, but now lying on the bed with his ankle elevated. Bringing a blanket out of the closet, Haru tucked Makoto in and kissed his forehead goodnight. 

As hard as Makoto tried, it was hard not to fall asleep feeling warm from the soup and comfortable from Haru's presence. Soon enough, he was out like a light.

* * *

 

He woke up early the next morning with Haru snuggled by his side. The ache and swelling in his ankle was considerably smaller and there was still ice keeping the area cool. Makoto smiled when he realized that Haru had stayed up changing his ice whenever it melted. He felt a bit guilty that his boyfriend had to be awake the whole night, but he also felt happy to know that someone cared about him  _ that _ much. Of course the methods Haru used were a bit... ‘odd’, he thought as he saw the crumpled nurses hat by Haru's sleeping head, but nonetheless it was exactly something that Haru would do.

Which is why Makoto loved him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its 12:34 :>  
> Anyways my next fluff oneshot is going to be makoharu taking care of a puppy cause dogs are great


End file.
